The BFG (1997)
|running time = 88 minutes |catalogue number = TV8204 |rating = }}The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 13th October 1997. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. "I Is the Big Friendly Giant!" Released by VCI under the Thames Video label in 1997, based on the classic children's novel "The BFG" written by Roald Dahl was brought to life by Cosgrove-Hall Productions featuring the voice of David Jason and Angela Thorne. Description Full length animated film featuring the voice of David Jason Over 85 Minutes of Giants, Dreams & Adventures 85 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A STORY YOU HAVE TO MIX UP LOTS OF DREAMS TOGETHER." THE BFG Adults and children alike have been enchanted by the magical world of Roald Dahl and will be thrilled all over again by the fairytale world of The BFG. This stunning film, which has been beautifully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, will captivate and delight a whole new generation of tall tale lovers. When little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night, it is just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT as they catch dreams and blow them into children's bedrooms. Trouble creeps up on them when The Trogglehumper and The Bloodbottler hatch a naughty plot and Sophie and The BFG have to persuade the Queen of England to help them stop the fiendish plans of the mischievous giants. So sit back with the family and soak up the magic of this fairytale land of giants, dreams and adventures! Voices *David Jason as The BFG *Amanda Root as Sophie *Angela Thorne as The Queen of England *Ballard Berkeley as The Head of the Army *Michael Knowles as The Head of the Air Force *Don Henderson as The Bloodbottler, The Freshlumpeater and The Sergeant *Mollie Sugden as Mary *Frank Thornton as Mr. Tibbs *Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Clonkers *Jimmy Hibbert as Additional Voices Credits A Production for Thames Television by award winning COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS Voices: BFG: David Jason, SOPHIE: Amanda Root, THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND: Angela Thorne, HEAD OF THE ARMY: Ballard Berkeley, HEAD OF THE AIR FORCE: Michael Knowles, GIANT BLOODBOTTLER and SERGEANT: Don Henderson, MARY: Mollie Sugden. Additional Voices by: Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog, Don Henderson. Screenplay: John Hambley. Editor: Nigel Rutter. Music and Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Producers: Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Director: Brian Cosgrove. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990 Trivia *The Thames Video ident of 1991-1998 is played in full after the very last closing credit at the end of both 1995 and 1997 releases of this video. *And in the Inner sleeve, Whizzpopping Fun from the Greatest Story-Teller Ever! "You Don't Know What You've Missed if You Haven't Read this One." - The Young Telegraph, Roald Dahl's The BFG. Illustrated by Quentin Blake. Available from All Good Bookshops. *Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Titles Commercial of 1997-1998. Trailers #VCI children's promo from 1997 by Jonathan Kydd #Warning screen #Thames Video logo #Start of The BFG (1989) Closing #End of The BFG (1989) #Thames Video logo Opening (1998 Re-Release with No Trailer) #Warning screen #Thames Video logo #Start of The BFG (1989) Closing (1998 Re-Release with No Trailer) #End of The BFG (1989) #Thames Video logo Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery The_BFG_(1997)_(3).jpg The_BFG_(1997)_(2).png The_BFG_(1989_film)_title_card.png The_BFG_(UK_VHS_1997)_Poster.jpg Roald-Dahls-THE-BFG-VHS-Videotape-film-U-_57.jpg Roald-Dahls-THE-BFG-VHS-Videotape-film-U-_57_(1).jpg Category:The BFG Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Thames Video Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC U Category:Roald Dahl